The Chocolate Thief
by mori-girl
Summary: Who would have guessed stealing a piece of chocolate could have such a consequence. And now that Mello is threatening to leave for a mission is there enough time to make up? A one shot with reader insert. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


It had been three weeks, three _whole_ weeks, since you and Mello had last spoken to each other. It was really his fault, but this silence was starting to bother you. And to be honest, and no matter how sad it sounded; you couldn't even remember the exact reason for your silent treatment either. It might have had something to do with you eating his last piece of chocolate… but you weren't sure.

The point was; you were getting lonely and the silence didn't help. Every morning you would wake up with him next to you, and every night you would fall asleep with him next to you. But not once would you two speak to each other. The saddest part was you had both learned how to solve practical problems without speaking with each other, like turning the lights off at nighttime or doing the laundry.

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke you up from your thoughts and you turned it off with an even heavier heart this morning. Mello was already awake and in the bathroom taking a shower, today was the day he and Matt would leave to go on yet another Kira mission.

As you were laying there in the bed you heard the shower in the bathroom turned off. A couple of seconds later a still wet Mello, with a white towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his blond hair, walked out. He knew your eyes were on him from the moment he appeared, trough the whole time he got dressed and packed until he went back into the bathroom to retrieve something he had forgotten.

He had left his wet towel on the floor where he had dropped it as he was getting dressed. Not being the most organized person you knew, you were surprised at you actions as you got out of bed and picked it up. As you were doing this you caught a glimpse of a photograph of you, partially covered by other items, inside of Mello's bag.

You walked over to the bathroom with the towel in you hand and bumped into Mello just as he was walking out. You would have fallen had it not been for his fast reaction to put his arm around you, and as the toothbrush and paste fell down to the ground you and Mello were standing in an embrace for the first time in three weeks.

A light pink colored your cheeks as you looked up at Mello but the momentary joyous feeling was quickly replaced with the same melancholy mood you had been in for the last three weeks. As you had looked up at Mello's face you had hoped to see something else but that stern emotionless face that reminded you of Near rather than Mello. His blue eyes looked down at you with annoyance instead of the loving gaze you were used to and his hole body was rigid, almost like he didn't want you to touch him or even stand so close to him.

You quickly stepped back and walked around him, careful not to step on the things he had dropped. Well inside, and out of his vision, you momentarily let the hurt that look had caused out. Before turning away from the towel rack you blinked a couple of times to get the moist out of your eyes and swallowed you tears.

You hated for him to have to leave without either one of you saying anything. Upon thinking those words a horror struck you and you quickly walked out of the bathroom. Mello was still there, putting his last things into his bag, you sighed quietly in relief. He didn't even turn around or acknowledge you as you walked out of the bathroom, across the room and out trough the door.

You walked to the second bedroom in the little apartment, and knocked on the door. You could hear the sound of video games on the other side so you decided to open it. Matt was probably too busy playing to answer.

You found him on the couch in his room, staring intently at the TV screen in a deep concentration. You looked around the room to see if he had even bothered to pack his bag, knowing Mello would have a fit if he walked in there and saw Matt playing video games.

"Matt, did you pack a bag?" You asked your brother, earning a grunt. You sighed and looked around the room for something to pack his clothes in.

"Can't believe you stayed up all night and haven't even packed, Matt." You muttered as you started stuffing socks, underwear and shirts into a bag. At least both Mello and Matt were easy to pack for. Mello loved his leather pants and west and rarely wore anything except black. Matt on the other hand didn't care what he wore as long as he had a game console in his hand. At one time he had bought a whole box of the same shirt and pants, saying he'd never again have to worry about clothes in his life.

You threw the packed bag on the floor next to Matt's feet, knowing he'd fill the rest of the space with games and gadgets and turned around to walk out the room.

"Still not talking to Mello?" Matt's question surprised you, not because of what he was asking but more because he had uttered an entire sentence while playing his video games.

"No," You replied with a heavy sigh and opened the door. "Have a safe trip."

"You still have 20 minutes before we leave, go talk to him. And I'll bring you back sushi."

Mello was in the kitchen, raiding the cabinets for something. It sure wasn't chocolate judging by the five huge boxes of chocolate bars staked next to his bag.

"Matt! Save that game, we're leaving!"

As usual, there was no answer from Matt. Frustrated, Mello slammed the kitchen cabinet door, making you flinch, and walked over to Matt's room.

You heard some quarreling, a shocked yelp from Matt and the silence that followed. Mello had pulled the plug.

On any other day you would have found it amusing, Matt's face alone was enough to keep you rolling and laughing on the floor for hours. But this morning you couldn't even bring yourself to smile, let alone laugh.

Seconds later Mello walked out of the room with Matt's bag in his hand. His arm brushed against yours as he walked by and the bag hit you on your thigh.

"Don't you dare walk away without apologizing to my sister!" Matt's voice came from behind you. Mello lazily turned around and shot first a look at Matt, and then looked at you. Your eyes meet for a moment, but both were equally empty of emotion. Mello dropped Matt's bag on the floor, rather demonstratively with a sour look on his face, causing Matt to flinch as he heard his game console land hard on the wooden surface.

"Don't take your fight out on me. We're not leaving before you two solve this ridiculous thing." Matt said in a nonchalant tone of voice. He gave you a hug of good-bye before he walked over to pick up his bag from next to Mello. "See you downstairs." With that he walked out of the apartment.

You and Mello were left standing face to face, five meters apart. The silence fell back down upon you as the echo of Matt's footsteps against the old stairs died out. You didn't know what to say; even though you had a million things you wanted to say.

Things like "I'm sorry. What are we fighting over? The hot chocolate powder you were looking for is on the second shelf. When are you coming back?" Or the thing you really wanted to say but never had the guts to: "I love you."

"I can't even remember what we're fighting over." You blurred out, not thinking. At least you didn't say something too stupid. Mello's lips didn't move, but you could tell he was thinking about whether to answer you, or remain silent.

"You stole my last piece of chocolate." So you had remembered right. "And then accused me of loving chocolate more than you." Now that he said it you did have a vague remembrance of something like that happening, three weeks ago.

"You threw a fit. And you called me stupid."

"You are stupid." Mello retorted, his facial expression not changing one bit. Now you remembered why you were fighting.

"You're so mean! You're about to leave again for god knows how long and I don't want you to leave while we're still fighting and all you can say is I'm stu-" Mello crossed the room with a few long strides and pressed his lips against yours – silencing you. Your eyes widened from the surprise but then fluttered shut.

God, you had missed this, missed him!

After what only seemed like seconds, Mello pulled back. He gently held you face in his hands as he looked down on you.

"You are stupid for-" He pressed his finger against your lips as you were about to say something again, signaling for you to be quiet." "Thinking chocolate could ever be more important than you." As he finished his sentence he leaned back down again, this time capturing your lips in a completely different kiss.

The sparks shot trough your body as your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers got tangled in his hair. He pushed you up against the wall behind you, pressing his body hard against yours. He kissed you with urgency and longing, saying good-bye at the same time he was trying to make up for three weeks of fighting.

A tear rolled down your cheek as he pulled away from your lips and tailed light butterfly kisses down your chin and neck.

"Mello..."

"Mm?"

"I love you." You had expected him to smirk and say I know, but instead your eyes met. He lifted his hand to wipe away the tear on your cheek, but no words were exchanged between you two.

He didn't need to though. You'd known since the beginning he'd never say it and eventually you learned to live with it. He'd never _admit _it but you knew it was there, in those serious eyes gazing at you, in the way his fingertips lingered on your cheek…

The silence was broken by a car honking outside and both of you looked over at the window, and as Mello started to move you instinctively grasped two handfuls of black fabric.

"Don't go." You couldn't bear to look into his eyes but instead stared at the rosary hanging around his neck. You had brought that with you from Italy a couple of years ago when you had just begun dating, you never guessed Mello would like it as much as he did.

"I have to." Mello said, putting two fingers under your chin, tilting it up. "Don't worry, I'll be back home before you know it."

He leaned down and kissed your forehead before pressing his lips against yours.

"Promise?" You whispered as your lips parted, your fingers clinging harder to his shirt. You remembered the nightmare that had woken you up last night and you could still feel the heat from the fire against your skin. The dream had seemed like a bad premonition and scared you, all the more reason not to let go.

Mello brought up his hands to yours and kissed the top of your nose.

"I promise." He said with a little smile.

The honking outside the window made you loosen your grip of his shirt. He walked over to the door and threw his bag over his shoulder. Tears were streaming down your face as you watched him walk away. He turned around one more time and looked at your figure as it was slowly sliding down the wall into a fetus position.

"Please, don't cry."

Mello never, _ever_ made a promise he couldn't keep. So why were you so worried? Why was that nightmare from last night still bothering you?

His footsteps were heavy as he walked out the building and threw his bag into the trunk of the car that was waiting for him. He closed the trunk and walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door. Even though all the windows in the car were rolled down the smoke of the cigarettes still lingered on inside.

"Did you make up?" Matt asked as Mello sat down and closed the door. A little nod was all he got.

"Did you tell her you love her?" Mello shouldn't really have been surprised Matt knew of his feelings. Even though Matt spent every waking hour doing nothing but playing video games he was still the third in line to be L's successor - and it wasn't unearned.

"Yes, in a way." Mello mumbled the last part, not too comfortable with the interrogation his girlfriend's older brother was giving him.

"Did she tell you she loves you?"

"Yes."

"She also begged you not to leave and you made a foolish promise about coming back." The image of your beautiful face, with tears streaming down flashed before his eyes.

"Yes."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Especially not to my sister." Matt said as he started the engine of the car and rolled out of the parking lot into the heavy afternoon traffic of L.A.

"I won't break it. If anything happens, Near will make sure we are sent back home to her." They both knew he wasn't talking about lost airplane tickets or stolen passports. There was only two ways they could come back: either living - or dead in a coffin.

The red light turned into a green and the engine roared as Matt drove down the street lightning another cigarette.

"Shit!" Mello suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Matt asked as he exhaled.

"I forgot my chocolate."

* * *

A/N: This is an old fanfic I wrote some time ago, I suddenly remembered it and now that I've made an account here I thought I'd post it.

I obviously don't own Death Note or any of the characters, if I did Mello wouldn't have died – or at least he'd risen from the dead…


End file.
